My Only Wish
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Lucy makes a wish on Christmas Eve...does it come true? / NaLu fluff / I just got into this anime so my knowledge isn't all that awesome but hope you enjoy it.


A/N: I recently got into Fairy Tail, and instantly fell in love with Lucy, and thus I was inspired to write this based on what knowledge of the story I know. also this was part of a challenge someone gave me that involved the Christmas thing.

* * *

Snow was falling lightly outside the Fairy Tail Guild as the evening started to get darker.

Lucy took a step outside the front door of the guild, stretching her arms over her head and seriously hoping the smell of liquor didn't stick to her skin as she took a few steps more. "Seriously…sometimes I wonder how those people can handle all that chaos."

The yuletide season was in full swing, and the Master of the Guild had gotten an idea about throwing a party. It was pretty nice up until Erza mentioned something about sake and the place went even wilder. When dishes and not to mention fists started to fly, Mirajane grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to where her coat was and asked her to go home and have some quiet time, not to mention that it was starting to get late.

Though it was a good idea, Lucy didn't truly want to be alone this time. Being with her friends at the guild was something she really loved to do, even if they did act a bit crazier than anyone else she knew. Still, when Mirajane said it was getting late that was when it really hit her that it was time to go home.

And so, Lucy decided to go home, leaving a drunken Juvia to chase after Gray who had lost everything he wore in the process, she left Erza to challenge Elfman to an arm wrestling match in which the loser was to stand in neck deep snow for an hour as a test of endurance, and she left poor Happy to fail miserably to get Carla under the mistletoe (which she was more than willing to avoid), and finally she left Mirajane with the nigh-impossible task of controlling all that, but the fact that she smiled as Lucy left gave Lucy the feeling that she had everything under control.

With the guild and its wackiness behind her, Lucy went on home, her boots crunching the thin layer of snow that was on the ground as she went.

She went on inside after unlocking the door, savoring the warmth her house gave her. "Good thing I left the heater running earlier," she said as she closed the door and took off her jacket. Though she had only been outside a short time, she couldn't wait to get into her nice warm bed as her skin was covered in goosebumps. She took off her shoes and ran right to her room, eagerly ready to jump into her bed—

"HEY Lucy! How's it going?"

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the pink haired Natsu sitting on her nicely made bed with his legs crossed and a big smile on his face like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Natsu!? What are you—oh never mind," Lucy said with a big sigh. She forgot that Natsu somehow had access to her house even without her permission and she was sure he didn't have her key, but that didn't stop the dragon slayer from invading Lucy's home. "Doesn't matter, but what are you doing here?"

"I saw you left the party early, and I was wondering if there was something wrong with you."

Lucy went on over to her closet and went to find her pajamas as well as other things she'd need to take a bath. She did appreciate Natsu's concern and it almost made her forget about his breaking and entering. Key word was _almost_. "Nothing's wrong, I just thought it was getting late and I wanted to go home." She decided to not tell him that Mirajane convinced her to go home just because.

Natsu seemed convinced at least, though the fact that he had a tendency to be an airhead at times was not lost on Lucy.

Then as she closed her closet door, the female mage turned to Natsu, "Speaking of which why weren't you at the party? I don't recall seeing you." Usually Natsu made a huge deal about parties within the guild and he was also normally the one to cause the worst of the fights, typically with Gray or try to fight Erza on really rare occasions.

"I had my fun during the day with everyone at the tree ceremony. Mostly because I knew there'd be lots of drinking involved when night came."

His answer satisfied Lucy, though she did think it was still odd for Natsu to avoid a party with the other guild members.

"Anyway, I'm going to go freshen up before heading to bed for awhile," she said, not knowing if he wanted to know or not. Though she secretly hoped he would leave before she came out, she had this sneaky feeling that it would not happen.

True enough, when Lucy came out of her bath she found Natsu still in her bedroom, but not on her bed but looking at the little Yuletide tree she had on her desk near her lamp. A small tree roughly two feet high and with red, green, and white lights that flickered in a rhythm to a song. It was a small contraption that she had picked up on one of her many adventures with Natsu and the others about a month ago. The season brought out the festive part of Lucy. "Don't you ever go home Natsu?"

"It's boring there."

"Well, sorry to hear that," Lucy went on over to her bed while Natsu continued to look at her tree. "Something wrong?"

"Where are the presents? Didn't you get any from the others?"

Lucy smiled, "Of course silly. I already put them where they belong, I'm just waiting for the one present I want most. I haven't gotten it yet. Got to wait until morning."

"What exactly do you want this year?"

Lucy lay back against her pillow, "Let's just say I made a wish and hope it comes true."

Natsu gave her a dumbfounded look, "Annnnd…?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because a wish won't come true if it is told!"

Natsu snorted, "Alright then."

As Lucy began to get comfortable she saw Natsu just looking at her with his hands on his hips. She felt a bit uncomfortable with this, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Well I'm going to sleep, see you at the guild."

Natsu didn't move at first, but smiled as he walked towards the door, "Hope your wish comes true, Luce. Night."

From under the covers Lucy smiled, "Night Natsu."

She didn't close her eyes until she heard her front door close.

The wish that Lucy made for tonight was a rather small piece of happiness in her mind, but it was something she wouldn't want to share with anyone, even her closest friends. What she had wished for was something so precious to her that it was important to keep it to herself until the time was right.

What her wish was a rather simple one: _she wanted something, or someone, that she would be happy with for the rest of her life. Something she could have to call her own and cherish forever, and that would do the same for her. She'd also like it with a big gold bow on top, and be under her tree the following morning._

Just before Lucy fell asleep she had one last thought, "That's my only wish, and I hope it comes through."

Her wish would hopefully be answered when she woke up.

The morning light came in through her bedroom window, Lucy slowly made her eyes open. She was facing the wall, almost nervous to roll over and see what was waiting for her under her tree.

She closed her eyes once again, tightly, and rolled over.

"Morning Lucy!"

"AAHHH!" Lucy screamed as she saw Natsu merely inches from her face as he greeted her.

Unlike last night she replied by physical action with a swift kick to the side of his head, "Don't you EVER go home!?" She was no doubt disturbed and infuriated with her friend, whom she thought had left the night before. It seemed to not be the case now.

Natsu was lightly fazed by the kick, though he knew it would sting by the end of the day. "Hey, I don't know what happened but somehow I ended up here after I left."

Lucy sat up and crossed her arms over her chest, not convinced, "You mean you slept in the living room when I thought you had left—"

"Lucy I swear I left your house last night. I went home, fell asleep, and the next thing I know I find myself back here and with this thing stuck on the top of my head."

Natsu pulled a small item out of his coat pocket, and Lucy's anger immediately went away at the sight of the bright gold bow in his hand. "That's…could it be…"

"A wizard who played a mean trick I think. I'm gonna go and find out who it was and pummel them into next week!"

The sound of Lucy's subsequent giggling had Natsu stop. "What's wrong?"

Lucy continued to laugh for a few moments before she stopped and got out of bed, and to Natsu's surprise she gave him a hug, a big one with a tight embrace. She thought that if this was her gift, then she would love it. Her face was against his chest, and she was feeling very satisfied with what she got. "Nothing Natsu, thank you."

He was still trying to figure out what had gotten into Lucy. Maybe she was not feeling well? He'd have to ask her later, but right now, he felt rather…comfortable with her hugging him like this.

He couldn't see her smiling, and to Lucy this was an unexpected but very satisfying gift from under her tree.

* * *

Well, only one more story to write, but that won't be until next week, so see you then.


End file.
